3:What's Up, Champ?
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: A small somewhat random conversation between two famous vigilantes. Set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed, done purely out of boredom.


**Author's Note: **Took a break from my other story and had a small idea so I wrote it down, it's a little bit random but I don't know...

It's just a little one-shot set in world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed and I may be writing more short stories about this small universe but they'll just be random ideas.

Spider-Man's life is a huge mix of the Earth 616 universe, the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, the Amazing Spider-Man movie and the Ultimate Spider-Man comic.

Nightwing's life consists of most of the continuity from the Young Justice cartoon with some added AU elements like some characters that haven't made an appearance in the cartoon yet, I'm not too knowledgeable about the cartoon so I may get a lot of stuff wrong.

And Wolverine's present at the beginning because I'm not quite sure why... that's how I think.

Try to enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice in any way, the character Spider-Man and all related content is owned by Marvel and Disney. Young Justice and all related content is owned by DC.

* * *

**What's up, Champ?**

Five years.

For five years he'd done the same thing every day.

He woke up every morning and got changed, went to school or more recently his job and then ducked into an alley and well… came out the other side as somebody else.

That's how Peter thought of his other half, as somebody else. They weren't too different from one another, Peter knew how to be funny but channelled it more into his alter ego. It was his trademark after all, well that and doing spidery stuff.

But sometimes funny just didn't cut it, nobody wanted funny when people died as Peter had to unfortunately learn first-hand. He always felt misunderstood in that regard, every time he made a joke he only did it to try and brighten the mood. The people he fought hated it, the people he worked with found it irritating but there was some rare occasions where they would join in and tell a joke of their own.

Johnny Storm, the Flash and heck even Beast Boy all knew how to tell a joke but him… well he was the mistrusted vigilante and whenever he told a joke everything got rather awkward. In some odd circumstances he would catch them out, he'd tell a joke that was so funny they couldn't keep the smile from forming on their mouths.

And most of the time that's how they understood, they suddenly realized he was just trying to make them and himself feel better for something terrible that had just happened. To himself he was just the fun-loving happy-go-lucky vigilante in red and blue spandex, to the police he was a criminal and to the media he was a menace. Ever since he put the mask on he'd tried to put out a good harmless image to the public but the first time a woman he saved screamed in his face and sprayed some pretty strong pepper spray into his lenses he kind of knew he was screwed.

People told him it was the eyes, because they conveyed no emotion. People told him it was because of the nature of his powers, apparently spiders creep most people out. Peter certainly wasn't creeped out by his namesake and most of the super girls he'd dated didn't think they were creepy either.

The Black Cat told him she thought they were sexy, she was pulling his pants off at the time but still. Doctor Janet Van Dyne told him she thought they were fascinating and Zatanna told him they represented some form of spiritual magic, he didn't know what that meant at the time but maybe it was because he was so distracted by her own magic tricks.

Peter shook his head as he violently brought himself out of his thoughts, he had been sat on the low-rise building for a couple of minutes now and what with the police chasing him he didn't want to be caught off guard.

"So you finally decided to stay in one place" a deep rugged voice spoke from the shadows as it drew closer to the red and blue clad hero.

Peter grew silent at first but then a small smile grew on his face, "Logan? Is that you buddy?" he asked squinting behind his mask into the shadows looking at the only way onto the roof besides scaling the building.

And sure enough the violent X-Man stepped from the shadows and sat down beside his on more than one occasion partner. He stared off into the city skies silently as Spider-Man gave him a blank look, the only look his mask would allow him to portray.

"You see something interesting?" Wolverine questioned the younger man with a hint of a growl to his voice.

Spider-Man turned his head back to the city mimicking Logan but still found himself wondering why the shorter man was even there in the first place.

"So… can I help you or did you just come here to threaten me or something?" Peter asked not bothering to look at the yellow and blue hunter.

Logan cracked his neck slightly and turned his head to Peter, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed me following you. Either you're losing your touch or something's bugging you kid" he said reaching into a barely visible pouch on his suit and pulling a cigar as well as a lighter from it.

Spider-Man laughed, "So you decided you'd come talk to me because…? Did I miss another one of those superhero meetings again because if so then just tell Bats to e-mail me or something" Peter said half mindedly realizing only a second after that he didn't have a Spider-Man e-mail because that would be stupid.

Logan smiled slightly, "You know as well as I do the Bat wouldn't even care if you showed your spider-themed ass. I came to ask about this imposter that's been running around the city dressed as you killing police officers, I didn't want to run into the guy and end up killing him only to find out it really was you" he mumbled the last part lighting up his cigar and sticking it into his mouth without any care whatsoever.

Spider-Man merely turned to him, "I heard that last part fuzzy. And I know about the guy, I caught him yesterday. Apparently it was that Clayface dude Batman has to deal with, it was kind of like fighting the Sandman" he said nonchalantly.

Truth be told he didn't really care because although he unmasked the imposter he was still branded a cop killer, as far as he was concerned the damage had been done. He got a thank you from the Batman so it wasn't all bad, the last time they had teamed up Batman kept telling him to leave Gotham City but when he's in New York it totally isn't the same thing.

Wolverine grunted, "Good work. You ever think about joining a team, having someone watch your back?" he said twisting the cigar around in his mouth. The question was asked because ever since he had joined the Avengers he was starting to regret it, he had to divide his time between his new team and the X-Men.

Peter huffed, "I'm already a reserve Justice Leaguer but you know as well as I do I prefer to freelance, whenever there's a big fight for Earth where everybody's involved then I become a team player. I guess it's because they're desperate for any help they can get like that time we were fighting the Skrulls or that Darkseid dude tried to invade the planet, man that guy hit hard" Spidey said subconsciously rubbing his entire torso area carefully. The guy had huge fists.

Logan stubbed the cigar out and rose to his feet, "I used to think like that but you never know when backup could come in hand. Personally I don't need the backup but it's always nice to meet new people" he said walking away with a small smirk on his face.

Peter shook his head, "You are so full of it. You're Wolverine, since when do you ever get along with anybody?" he asked as he too also got up off of the building's ledge.

"Since I started taking these anger management classes, and before you even think about making a joke it was the Professor's idea. I'm gonna go get a beer, you in?" Wolverine said suddenly finding himself thirsty.

Spidey mulled over the decision to grab a coke or something on account of only being nineteen but ultimately decided against it, he shook his head silently and turned back towards the city with his arms crossed over his chest. Logan merely raised an eyebrow under his own mask, it was the first time he'd had a conversation with the web-slinger where he was the more talkative one.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly before disappearing off of the rooftop leaving Spider-Man to his own thoughts. It wasn't long before Peter himself leapt off of the rooftop and began swinging through the city, firing web after web and gliding through thin air was always fun but his thoughts were always too overpowering. Flipping off of his web-line he landed by the side of the Brooklyn Bridge that held nothing but a decrepit looking phone booth and walls full of poorly sprayed graffiti, Peter stepped into the phone booth and was immediately met with a bright yellow light.

* * *

**Recognized, Spider-Man 27**

"I swear I'm never gonna get used to that" Peter said stumbling from the zeta-tube and into the large hollowed out reinforced mountain.

He looked around silently and saw that nobody was around, it was rather late but he didn't think time would be an issue considering where he was. Spider-Man slowly made his way into the kitchen area of the Cave and found the fridge holding all sorts of tasty goodness, he was only a little hungry and decided to make himself a small sandwich to ease his appetite.

After clattering around the kitchen for fifteen minutes looking for all of the ingredients he needed he had made his sandwich and sat down in one of the many chairs by the kitchen counter, he lifted the lower half of his red mask over his chin and was just about to dig into the late treat when he heard an almost silent noise echo behind him.

Peter paused and turned to see a young man dressed in a dominantly black costume that held a blue hawk symbol on his chest, the small black domino mask covered his eyes in a similar manner to Peter's own white lenses. He looked tired and walked past the snacking Spider-Man with less grace in his step than he would usually sport and reached into the fridge taking out a carton of milk, he found two glasses and poured the liquid into both of them stopping when they were both half full... or half empty depending on what kind of person you were.

He then proceeded to take a knife from one of the drawers in the kitchen and he took a seat across from Spider-Man taking the sandwich from his hands in the process, he cut it clean in half before handing one of the halves back to the arachnid vigilante.

Peter frowned slightly but couldn't help his lips twitch into a smile, "You could have just made one for yourself" he said as Nightwing began eating his own small snack.

Dick shrugged slightly, "I poured you some milk" he said with a mouth full of bread and ham.

Spidey looked down at the glass of milk and took a small swig, "I didn't ask" he added before biting down into his half sandwich.

Nightwing raised his eyebrows, "And I didn't want to be disturbed by you stumbling all over the kitchen. Most of the Team are in bed" he said letting himself have a drink.

Peter laughed, "You mean the ones that actually live here which is what? Like two people" he said earning a tired smirk from Dick.

"You'd be surprised how many live here but I'm more interested in what brings you here" the other vigilante said as he had almost finished his sandwich.

Peter frowned, "I was bored. I've been patrolling for around three hours and it's too late for anybody to be out now so I thought hey, why not stop by for a late bite to eat. Plus I thought I'd say hi because as we both know you're more of a night person, am I right Tweety Pie?" Peter said adding his own little tease in there for good fun.

Nightwing shook his head with a small smile, "You can't call me that anymore bug eyes" he said mockingly.

Having finished his own sandwich and drink Spider-Man pulled the bottom half of his mask back over his chin, "What? Because of the new persona? Last time I checked hawks are still birds so I win… so what did I disturb you doing? Were you about to solve a big case Watson?" Peter said stifling a laugh at his own joke.

"That's not how it works, you're Watson and I'm Holmes. It's always been that way, ever since I stumbled on you in Gotham four years ago" Richard told him forgetting about the project he was working on.

Peter shook his head in a bemused fashion, "You and Bruce weren't complaining when I KO'd that Bane guy for you" he quipped earning a grin from the former Robin.

Dick leaned back, "While Batman and I took care of Mysterio. It's mind over matter Pete, you gotta remember that one" he said getting up from the kitchen counter.

"Big deal Dick, you took out Fishbowl and his diabolical magic tricks that aren't even real" Spider-Man said mimicking Richard getting up from the kitchen counter.

The two of them walked down a small corridor leading to a rather large forensics lab filled with all kinds of high tech equipment, Peter knew it was all Wayne Enterprises equipment but was still impressed nonetheless. He watched as Nightwing took a seat at the only lit workstation in the lab and skipped over to him keen to find out just what the former Boy Wonder was working on.

"Whatcha doin'?" Spidey asked with a childish tone to his voice.

Dick looked up at him and stared at him for about a full minute before he buried his nose back into his work, "You wouldn't find it interesting" the heir to the Wayne fortune managed to mumble.

Truth be told he probably would find it interesting, everybody knew Spider-Man found a lot of things interesting. Sometimes they were the most childish and mundane things one could possibly imagine but few knew that beneath the red full-faced mask was the mind of a certifiable genius.

Peter frowned at Dick's unwillingness to share, "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. Oh by the way, how's Anya doing?" Spider-Man asked finding a comfortable seat by flipping onto a nearby wall.

Peter hoped to change the conversation and steer it away from whatever Dick was doing, if his long-time friend didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't push the matter but to be honest Peter didn't even think he was actually working on anything important. He was probably trying to keep himself occupied with meaningless activities which meant something was up, Dick glanced at Spidey with a confused look as if he was wondering who Peter was talking about before realization dawned on his features.

"Spider-Girl's fine, she talks about you… a lot" Richard told him with a small smirk.

"Oh… you think she likes me? Man, I hope not. She's a little too young" Peter said whilst sighing heavily.

Dick shook his head, "No. At least I don't think so, I think it's more of she has huge respect for you" he mumbled absently as Spider-Man cast a thoughtful expression hidden behind his mask.

"Why?" Spidey said scratching his head in confusion.

Nightwing gave him a blank look, "Because you're Spider-Man" he told the slightly older hero.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "And you're Nightwing. See, I can say names too" he laughed as Dick once again shook his head.

"No, I mean you're Spider-Man and she's Spider-Girl. I know you've never had to live in the shadow of another superhero Pete but I have, I understand where she's coming from. I felt and still feel the same way about Bruce and even though I wasn't called Batboy or whatever, people still referred to me as 'Batman's sidekick' or 'protégé'. There may not be a link between you and Anya like there was and still is between me and Bruce but you're the first spider, do you see what I mean?" Nightwing said pushing his chair back from the desk so he could talk to Peter on a more personal level.

Peter shook his head from side to side.

Dick frowned before continuing, "You started it all just like Batman started it all. Before you there was nobody just like the Batman, without Batman there couldn't have been a Robin or a Batgirl for that matter. It goes the same way for you, you may not feel like you're that important but you are. You came before Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl, before all of your clones and the Scarlet Spider. The night you put on that ridiculous costume you started it all" he finished earning nothing but an embarrassed apology on behalf of the whole clone thing and then silence from the man behind the mask.

The silence continued to stretch between them before Dick spoke up once more ignoring his muttered apology, "Just don't be so hard on yourself Spidey. You may not feel like you're that big of a deal but a lot of people respect you, you're pretty popular in the superhero community" Richard finished turning off the lights to the lab and headed back in the direction from where they came.

Spidey followed eagerly, "Me? Popular?" he questioned showing the curiosity of a school boy.

"Yeah, you're like the first teenage superhero to fight crime alone. Normally everyone's the sidekick of someone or they're part of a team, I mean look how I started out" Richard spoke before dropping down ungracefully onto the sofa in the main living room area of the Cave.

Spidey soon followed, "Just because you were someone's sidekick doesn't mean you were any less respected. I mean I know where you're coming from but you've been trained by the best to be the best and sidekick or no sidekick, people still respect the hell out of you. You were the first Robin after all and don't tell Tim I said this but you're the best Robin in my opinion" Peter said smiling underneath the mask.

That last comment put a small smile on Dick's face, Peter always knew how to cheer anybody up but nobody knew what to do when Spider-Man wasn't feeling so hot. He was the one who made all of the jokes after all.

"So are you good or is there something still bothering you?" Spidey asked putting his padded feet onto the coffee table and crossing them assuming a relaxed position on the sofa.

"Pete… you've always been good with girls, right?" Richard questioned before receiving a blank look from the webbed wonder promptly before Peter burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked watching as Peter held his red and blue sides trying to make the hiccup sensation in his ribs stop.

"No—nothing, I just—heheh… okay. I think I'm cool but… Richard Grayson is asking me about girls? That's pretty funny" Spider-Man said once again trying to relax himself on the sofa.

Dick groaned, "It's not funny. This is serious, what about all of those girls you've dated. You know, all the hot ones that nobody else understands why they're so into you" Richard finished rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. If Peter wasn't going to be serious about it then Dick wasn't going to tell him.

"Dude, it's obvious why they're into me… chicks dig the Spider-Man" Peter said unable to hold back a broad grin gracing his features.

Nightwing's domino eyes narrowed into two slits but he couldn't keep a straight face for long and soon felt a smirk tug at his lips, "Joking aside though. You know who I'm talking about, what about the Black Cat or that mutant girl that can faze through walls?" Dick questioned curious as to how he managed to catch all of these girls.

"Oh you mean Kitty?" Spidey asked once again gaining interest in the conversation.

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow, "You seem to have an affinity for cats" he said with a small chuckle.

Peter smiled, "I know. Just ask Catwoman" he said with a mischievous smirk hidden behind the mask.

Nightwing's face went blank but then steadily turned into one of disbelief, "No way. Bruce would kill you" he said shaking his head from side to side.

Peter laughed, "Hey what Bruce doesn't know won't hurt him" he joked.

"I hate to break it to you but Selina has a big mouth" Richard said waiting for the web-head's response.

Spidey laughed once again, "Oh I know" was all he said as he leaned over to Dick for a fist bump.

Dick rolled his eyes behind the domino mask but smiled nonetheless granting Spidey's wishes by giving him a much anticipated fist bump, Peter beamed before he remembered Dick actually wanted to talk about something important.

"So you were saying something about girls before I so rudely interrupted?" he asked as Dick nodded and tried to find the right words to continue.

"It's just—I mean I know how to treat a girl but sometimes they just—" Nightwing tried to express his feelings towards the web-slinger but was having trouble. Truth be told Dick thought it'd be easier to talk to him but now that he was actually doing it, it only became all the more harder.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Completely act out for no apparent reason?" he asked. He had never seen his friend so clueless before, it was a rather weird experience.

Dick smiled, "Yeah! Exactly but… I mean I've been dating Starfire for a while now and—I still have no idea what makes her tick" he finished with his smile quickly changing to a frown.

Peter furrowed his brow, "Well I'm sorry but I can't help you there. I mean I just pick up jewel thieves and the like but when it comes to super-hot orange skinned aliens I got nothing" Spidey said shrugging his shoulders offering the best possible answer he could muster for his friend.

Nightwing's shoulders seemed to slump considerably, the poor guy just didn't know what to do anymore. It was hard pleasing a normal Earth girl but Kory… well she was a completely different story.

"I spent some time with her on the Outsiders but that's about it, just go with your gut. When has that ever steered you wrong?" Spider-Man said back flipping from the sofa and back into the kitchen where he found some precariously placed Oreos in the back of a cupboard.

"Those are J'onn's , he'll kill you if he finds out you ate them" Nightwing said half-heartedly still mulling over his problem with his girlfriend.

Spidey smiled digging into the packet, "Tell him I'll buy him two more packets" he said stuffing his face with the cookies.

Nightwing stepped up to join him, "Aren't you supposed to eat those with milk?" he questioned as he tried to grab one for himself.

Spider-Man let him take one before burying his face back into the packet, "What are you? The Oreo police?" he said as Dick ate his carefully with slow bites.

"So where is Twinkle Star anyway?" Peter said throwing the empty packet of cookies in the trash.

Richard shook his head, "I don't know. I think she had a photo-shoot in California" he mumbled watching Peter wash his food down with another glass of milk.

"Pity I forgot my camera, I would have been so there" he said earning a small glare from Nightwing.

Peter smiled showing a clean set of pearly whites, "You wanna prank call her?" he said pulling his mask back over his jaw-line.

Dick smiled but shook his head, "Tempting but no. Remember the last time we did that?" he said biting back a grin from forming.

Spidey chuckled beneath the mask, "Oh come on! Al didn't seem to mind" he said using his somewhat annoying nickname for Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth.

Nightwing practically scoffed, "You were suspended from League duty and I was de-ranked from leader of the Team for like a month" he told Spider-Man his smile never faltering.

Peter tapped his own chin thoughtfully, "Yeah… I still can't believe he knew it was us. I did my best Batman voice, I was working on that thing for like three months" he said folding his arms in dissatisfaction.

Dick nodded once with a small laugh, "How long have we been talking?" he asked simply.

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side, "I don't know. Doesn't one of your bat gadgets tell time?" he questioned in good nature as found his place back on the sofa lying in a lazy position with a quick leap.

Nightwing once again joined him, "Don't you have a watch?" the former protégé asked not quite believing that he didn't.

Spidey motioned his hand over his entire body, "In my skin-tight spider-spandex?" he sarcastically quipped not even providing a real reason.

Dick rubbed his eyes thoroughly feeling the night had somehow grown longer because he was talking to Spider-Man, he tilted his head back letting his pitch black hair hit the back of the sofa. He really did have a watch somewhere in his utility belt but he rarely ever used it to check the time and now he couldn't muster enough energy to go fishing for it.

The two vigilantes sat there in comfortable silence because they were too tired to say anything, Dick could never tell what Peter was doing when he wore the mask but right then and there it looked like the man had fallen asleep.

"Hey, how's Wally doing?" Peter asked breaking the silence that had formed in the Cave.

Richard's eyebrows rose, "He's doing good. Last time I saw him he said he was thinking about getting back into this" he finished recalling his meet for coffee with the former Kid-Flash.

Spider-Man nodded twice, "Cool… we could use another guy with a sense of humour around here" he finished.

Dick muttered, "Just like the old days" reminiscing back to when he was Robin.

When Dick Grayson was Robin and was on the Team when he was thirteen years old Peter Parker was too busy getting bitten by a genetically altered super spider at the age of fourteen. Wally West was the oldest of the three being fifteen at the time but the three of them were nigh inseparable, Peter wasn't actually on the Team but he helped out whenever he wasn't dealing with his own problems facing lizard's and rhino's and the like. The actual reason he was on the Justice League was because of his standing with the Team and the Bat-Family, apparently the Batman had recommended him to be their link in New York. The League accepted mainly because of all of the somewhat unorganized superhero activity in New York, of course it was all a large network and the League worked together with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four on more than one occasion but there was still mutual distrust between many heroes.

Peter regarded it as one big mess and Dick chose not to get involved, the two had always agreed that Wally did the smart thing focusing on his education but it just wasn't the same without him in the red and yellow costume.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked nobody imp articular.

Spidey looked at him questioningly, "Yeah… why?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know, you seemed a little down when you walked in here" Nightwing just assumed whatever was troubling the wall-crawler could be talked out but Dick knew better than that. Although the Spider-Man wore his positive emotions on his red and blue sleeve he bottled up the negative ones, Dick still remembered the whole black suit fiasco.

Dick shuddered slightly as Peter spoke again, "Maybe a little lonely but that's about it… hey? You wouldn't happen to know if Starfire has any friends, would you" Spidey said with a tiny shred of hope evident in his voice.

"I think M'gann broke things off with La'gaan, you could give that a shot" Richard spoke thinking back to the very public break up. He couldn't really remember the real reason she ended the relationship but felt it wasn't his place to ask, if M'gann wanted to tell somebody then she would in her own time.

Spidey shook his head thinking Dick to be joking, "What? And risk being snapped in two by Superboy, I'm surprised Connor didn't kill La'gaan when he first started dating her. So Kory seriously has no other friends, come on" he said not quite believing that somebody as kind and attractive as Starfire didn't have like a zillion friends on Facebook.

Nightwing wore a thoughtful expression before he answered, "Not a lot. I suppose I could introduce you to Raven" he said with an off-handed tone.

Peter's interest suddenly peaked and he shot up from the sofa and into a sitting position, "Raven?" the only word coming out of his mouth being a really short question.

Richard smiled a little at his friend's attitude, "Yeah. She's all dark and mysterious, apparently she's thinking about joining the Team" he said with a chipper tone to his voice.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, "Dark and mysterious huh? Give me five minutes with her and I'll have her laughing in no time" he said folding his arms hiding a triumphant grin from the former half of the Dynamic Duo.

"I know you will Pete, I know you will" the acrobat said reaching over to pat the wall-crawler's head.

Spider-Man batted his hand away from him with a playful swipe, "What do you think I am? Your pet?" he questioned.

Nightwing grinned, "That's what I keep telling people" he said resulting in a low growl from Peter.


End file.
